Iam the Staple
by ssssSeddie
Summary: "Carly wasn't self-centered, she didn't think of herself as the leader of the group. No, she was more like the staple" The Relationship between Freddie and Sam as told through Carlys eyes as she desperatley tries to overlook it.


**Summary:** "Carly wasn't self-centered, she didn't think of herself as the leader of the group. No, she was more like the staple" The Relationship between Freddie and Sam as told through Carlys eyes as she desperatley tries to overlook it.

**Warning: **This story is very Carly centered, but also 100% Seddie. Basically i didnt know what characters to put it under but I dont think many people would read a Seddie one-shot if it was centered under Carly, Carly readers tend not to be "Seddie" centered when Seddie readers tend not be be found snooping "Carly" stories, if that makes sense. Sorry if the characters seem **OOC **

Carly wasn't sure when the overall dynamic within the group had changed, or really if it had changed at all. Sure it seemed to have changed, but it seemed that only she noticed. Was she blowing it out of proportion? If you asked her it would be a definite no, but then again others claimed she had a tendency to blow things out of proportion. It all honestly, she was sure she felt a change in the group and she wondered if they had as well. Did they like? Is that why they would never acknowledge the change, or maybe it was possible they just hadn't noticed. They were bound to though, Carly had to admit it was gradual she didn't wake up one day and realized things were different. No, Carly couldn't pinpoint where or when the changes happened however she could recognize the changes were fast, abrupt, and like a slap in the face.

* * *

><p>The Group had just finished filming ICarly, and decided to watch it to see the results. Sam and Freddie were arguing mindlessly, but quickly stopped when Sam doubled over clutching her stomach "Hungry," She whined. "So, so very hungry" she complained while Freddie rambled on about how she was always hungry, no matter the situation. Finally Carly cut into the conversation.<p>

"Why don't you two set up while I go grab some snacks?" She said, though they all knew Freddie would set up and Sam would simply watch. Finally, when Carly did return she'd dropped her jaw at what she witnessed. Sam and Freddie had dragged their respective beanbags to the centre of the TV and sat next to each other, and though to outsiders this may seem like a natural occurrence it wasn't. Carly felt the world spin on a new axis, she felt thunder fall from the skies and her the gods cry "What is going on!". Carly wasn't self-centered, she didn't think of herself as the leader of the group. No, she was more like the staple, She wasn't what brought the group together (well originally she had been, what could Sam and Freddie have in common other than Carly?) but she was what kept them together.

Now however, as they sat smiling and speaking peacefully someone may even mistake them for friends if not best friends. "Hey Carls!" Sam finally called as she'd notice Carly walk in and motioned for her to approach, though Carly had an inclining Sam was more concerned about the food she carried. Carly did move closer, though still quite shocked by the positioning of the enemies. She awkwardly walked around, trying to fit in between the two and subtly tell them to make space so she could sit in between. Sam and Freddie however, remained oblivious and instead Carly pulled her bean bag and sat behind the two, forming a triangle. It was an awkward angle and she could barely see the television screen but still, she Carly Shay "The Staple" was in the middle.

Shed argue that it was her keen sense of intuition, but it may had been because she was looking for it, but throughout ICarly Carly noticed changes as well. The Camera was suddenly finding its way to Sam more often than not and once, when Freddie insulted Sam she merely stuck her tongue at him. And Carly was one hundred percent sure sticking ones tongue was a universal flirting symbol. Of course the fact that the camera faltered ever so slightly, and remained on Sam's lips longer then needed didn't help the case. Finally though, when Freddie called out for Carly to "Stop her! The beast it eating all the popcorn!" and Sam simply licked a popcorn kernel and stuck it to his forehead before flashing a charming smile stating.

"There, a nib for the nub," Carly as aware her peace keeping duties were needed, and as per usual she remained the staple.

* * *

><p>The group had gone to the Groovy Smoothie one rainy afternoon as they often did. When the Seattle rain was stronger than usual the group often spent their time at the Groovy Smoothie due to the fewer people there and as Sam often stated "Food taste good in all weathers!" So, off they went. On this particular evening, when the three Webstars scurried into the Groovy Smoothie protecting themselves from the rain while laughing and speaking Carly noticed another moment between two-thirds of the trio. Sam and Carly had run off into the bathroom, Sam to pee and Carly to fix the make-up the rain had washed away but not before Freddie yelled out that he'd order the drinks. So Carly, with Sam connected at her arm exited the bathroom expecting to see Freddie at the usual table with three drinks, instead however Freddie still stood at the counter, it seemed T-Bo was taking longer than normal in the unusually empty restaurant.<p>

Finally Freddie returned placing a large drink as well as a blue cupcake in front of Sam. She grabbed the drink from his hands wordlessly before taking a sip. This would have been normal had it not been for the unnaturally large smile on her face that soon followed. "Half Strawberry splay half Banana fusion?" She asked softly while Freddie mumbled something about it being her favourite and blushing ever so slightly. "Well Freddifer," Sam started and Carly knew right then and there it wouldn't end well and she prepared herself to end the fight that was sure to begin. "Just because you order a Mucho Mango doesn't make you more of a man!" She laughed and Freddie only blushed more arguing that he had not bought that drink. However, when Sam grabbed his drink sipping it, then removing her lips from his straw whilst licking her lips over so slightly, it became apparent that he had in fact ordered the oddly-named Mango Smoothie.

"I'm sorry Carly did you want something?" he asked as he'd come to realize Carly absently drumming her fingers and staring at the foodless spot in front of her.

"No Freddie, I'm not hungry," Her perfect smile not faltering as she eyed Sam licking he icing off her cupcake, resisting the urge to grab the cupcake from Sam to settle the growling within he stomach.

Carly tried to overlook the fact that he'd bought Sam her favourite drink, and extremely complex drink which wasn't even on the menu (now Carly understood why T-Bo had taken so long preparing it) as well as a cupcake, but didn't even think to buy his onetime love anything. But ultimately decided there couldn't be a particular reason, Sam was always hungry and always forced Freddie to buy her Drinks. It would be understandable if he would do it without asking, probably hoping to avoid Sams abuse.

* * *

><p>They'd all done it, graduating that is. Even Sam had and surprisingly they'd all done it fairly successfully. Yes, Sam still found herself in detention most days, but soon after the eating ban in detention (which Carly felt was implemented just for Sam) She'd learnt to spend her detention hours doing something more productive, and that had found its way to homework. Shockingly, Sam had come out with a GPA to rival even Carly's. As a result, Sam, Freddie, Carly and some of their closest friends found them at Gibby's to celebrate, somehow ending up playing a game of Alcohol induced Truth or Dare.<p>

Carly had already been forced to Call Mr. Howard and act as a phone sex operator and Gibby had been forced (Though not much forcing was required) to perform a Strip tease to "I am too Sexy For My Shirt," Finally, it was Freddie's turn. And shockingly he'd picked a dare, though Carly felt it may have been due to Sam stating a "Pansy ass nub like him would pick truth!"

"I dare you to make out with Sam!" an Intoxicated Gibby slurred and the circle of friends cheered in agreement.

"Do it!" Mandy cheered.

"I don't think I should," Freddie barley managed to have escape his lips, and shortly after someone had complained that even hammered Freddie was a downer.

"Come on Freddie," Gibby Jeered "You know you want to!"

"As much fun as it sounds…" Freddie said and something told Carly hed definitely think it would be fun. "I am not the only one who would be affected by this, so I think its best we just overlook it," He said before a frustrated Carly cut in.

"I sorry did anyone ask Mr. Howard if he wanted to be phone sexed?" She argued unsure why she was supporting this issue.

"No, but he wasn't complaining!" Freddie argued,

"Yeah Carly was surprisingly good at that," Someone said.

"Not the Point!" Carly yelled out but was cut off by a loud huff escaping from Sam's lips before she got up strutted across the circle to where Freddie sat, lifted his face to hers and met their lips in a kiss. The action would have seemed sexier, bolder and would have made a stronger statement if it hadn't been for booze related struggle. However their lips did meet somewhat effortlessly, and somewhere in between the semi-strut and the chaste kiss it had become hungry and Freddie had pulled Sam into his lap where Sam's legs spread, hanging off either side of Freddie's. This kisses (Plural now as ever so often they separated they lips to touch tongues)soon became kisses and pelvic thrust into one and other and large, long and … _expressive _moans erupting from both teens. Soon Freddie's lips had left Sam's and made their way down her neck licking, biting and sucking.

Soon a confusing "Fuck yes" left Sam's lips and the group remained very confused until someone pointed out the disappearance of one of Freddie's hands. His right arm holding her up, while his left seemed lost in the depths of Sam's skirt.

"Someone stop them!" Mandy yelled while Gibby, who seemed to have gotten more drunk in the few minutes of kssing argued.

"It's just getting good!"

"Well someone has to stop them before they regret it!" she argued.

"His fingering her! They'll regret it no matter!" Giby argued and before Mandy could state that that was the dumbest argument shed ever heard the kissing reached an abrupt ending, and the two were on opposite sides of the circle. The only proof of the entire circumstance happening was Sam's reddened cheeks and the bulge in Freddie's Pants.

Carly tried to overlook the fact that he'd gotten "excited". " Freddie is a hormonal teenage boy, and Sam is a hot girl, everyone knows it so it would be completely natural that they'd enjoy it," she tried to ration with herself but the whispered _I want you so bad Sam_ that only she witness leave Freddie mouth seemed to argue otherwise.

* * *

><p>Carly soon realized that neither her, nor Sam and Freddie could deny it anymore. Sure, they could all pretend the thing at Gibbys never happened, and they could overlook the lingering touches, longing looks and all the signs that something was separating Carly, and pushing Sam and Freddie together but she hadn't realize how serious it had become until they'd opened their university acceptences together, all seated indian style in the ICarly studio. Carly and Sam shared an excited jumping up and down as well as multiple hugs when they'd learnt they'd be attending Washington State together their excitement ended when Freddie exclaimed that he wouldn't be joining them. "I got into MIT," He whispered. "I got into my dream school"<p>

"Freddie that's amazing!" Carly Exclaimed. But the words didn't seem to register to him.

"I'll miss you guys so much," He said, sounding almost broken.

"You mean you'll miss Carly," Sam said avoiding eye contact and staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Sam," Freddie whispered harshly, before pulling her into a tight hug, while lowering his lips to her ear whispering "I'll miss _you _so much Sam," then planting a feathery kiss to her forehead before leaving the studio. Sam silently crying for a few minutes before also heading home.

It had been two days or so since Carly had seen either Sam or Freddie, but when Sam did appear at her door step a few days later her cheeks soaked from tears, eyes swollen and cheeks red Carly wasn't expecting what she had been told, or shown really.

Sam had thrusted a piece of paper into Carly's hand clearly unable to speak. "What is it?" Carly asked, and Sam simply nodded towards it unable to open her mouth without a sob being released.

Carly unfolded the envelope and read, "_Dear Samantha Puckett, we are happy to inform you that you have been excepted into Columbia University," _Carly started but was unable to continue the letter, dropping it and staring at her blonde friend. Of course Carly was aware of Sam's increasing grades but Columbia hadn't been accepted Carly how was Sam? "I didn't know you wanted to go to Columbia," was all Carly could bring herself to say.

"I didn't," She said looking at the floor

"So you still plan on going to UDub with me?" Carly asked, praying her friend wouldn't change the plan on her.

"No," She whispered.

"Why?" Carly couldn't help but ask with a hint of accusation within her tone.

"New York and Boston are close enough," She sighed and reality hit Carly hard. Of course it would come down to this. "I love him Carly, please understand,"

"Does he know?" Carly asked and as if on cue Freddie entered the room.

"Yeah," He breathed out awkwardly.

"How long?" Carly finally asked, angry, hurt that her friends would keep this from them.

"Since just after Gibbys party," Freddie sighed and Carly could feel herself getting angrier.

"I'm so sorry Carly, please understand," Sam cried and as Freddie pulled her into a hug, tracing his lips with hers Carly finally did. She understood that Sam and Freddie were like a puzzle, fitting together perfectly and she understood puzzles don't need staples to hold them together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Looks like i update earlier than i said i would! WOHO <strong>

**Did you like? Leme know! And also i am in dyer need of a Beta so if anyone is interested or knows someone who might be let me know! **

**Also in no way did i mean to Carly Bash if it seems that way i am sorry! **


End file.
